Talk:Sexuality
I didn't talk about this in the forum because I assumed the idea was so dumb it would fade out, but the article is better written than i expected. Mamaopapaya (talk) 11:58, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Obama: chuckles You mean the Homestuck Gender Roles? Considering the webcomic is built around romance, gender, and sexuality with the infamous quadrants, grey-areaed sexualities and genders, and stuff like tentabulges and fetishized murders, there's a lot to work with.Epyc Wynn (talk) 13:35, May 10, 2019 (UTC)Epyc Wynn To be fair, it was (supposed to be) more focused on the themes of friendship and growing up. John (in a not-so-subtle meta sense) outright calls out the ones who got so engrossed in romance, and the quadrants were just thrown in by The Huss to make the fandom's shippers commit mass suicide in the wake of the confusion and complications. It... did not work out. Also, are tentabulges even a thing, much like Trolls being hermaphrodites? I could've sworn they were just something the smut writers and artists conjured from the depths of speculation and turned into the accepted norm. Either way, good luck with this. Someone Who Is Consistently Confused By This Fanbase's Antics, Franciacorta (talk) 19:38, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Excellent page. Really top tier stuff. I wonder if it might be prudent to change the title to signify that it covers more than just sexuality? Not sure what, though. BlackholeWI (talk) 00:33, May 28, 2019 (UTC) : I think we decided on the name 'Sexuality' because it's the only word that really comes close to encompassing romance, gender AND reproduction, even if it's not a hundred percent accurate. I definitely wouldn't be opposed to a change if there are alternate suggestions, though. : You could probably even argue that the three sections could get their own pages now that this page is so big. JakeMorph (talk) 08:23, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Among Furries Okay, one thing. Do we really need a section on sex among furries? It really seems incidental to anything that's actually in the comic. Jade isn't actually a furry, and references to furries are more jokes than something that needs to be covered in a sexuality article. BlackholeWI (talk) 02:19, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :Also, it would make more sense if it were a subcategory under humans anyway, as furries are not actually a species. BlackholeWI (talk) 02:20, May 28, 2019 (UTC) If it's sexual it gets documented. That's the point of the article. Furry is not exclusive to humans. The article is not trying to exclusively list species just any categories related to sexuality which just happen to mostly have species be the categories. Epyc Wynn (talk) 02:22, May 28, 2019 (UTC)Epyc Wynn :Nothing in Homestuck directly relates to furries having sex though, unless you count Jade in the epilogues, but again, furries are more a subculture than actually a reference to human-animal hybrids. I'm not sure the negligible significance that furries have with regards to sexuality in Homestuck merits a subsection. You might as well make a similar subsection for every other vaguely sexual proclivity that gets joked about at one point or another. BlackholeWI (talk) 02:29, May 28, 2019 (UTC) I will consider taking your advice and adding sub-sections on other sexual proclivities should I find any worth expanding upon. As for furries, Equius definitely had some furry issues with the porn and general creepy communication -I can only wonder if anything weird was going on with his dancestor in that horse thing. It's not a major sub-section but the information exists and thus I am obligated as a documenter to ensure it is covered however substantial or minor it is. Epyc Wynn (talk) 02:35, May 28, 2019 (UTC)Epyc Wynn :I am not sure whether it is appropriate to start documenting specific fetishes on this wiki except in the most broad strokes, and I'm fairly sure most of these things don't need their own section. You could mention Equius in the troll section, and Jade in the human section, probably. I understand the desire to document everything, but making sure emphasis isn't undue is equally as important, I think. At the very least, I think the section should be reformated a little bit. The opening line, "furries have a sexual presence in Homestuck", sounds sort of absurd. BlackholeWI (talk) 02:39, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::It should also be noted that Equius' interest in musclebeasts was because musclebeast art was considered high art on Alternia. The joke was that it was weird and sexual, but within Equius' own context, it wasn't specifically an *explicit* sexual reference. BlackholeWI (talk) 02:43, May 28, 2019 (UTC)